Les Crocs à vif
by Erzulie
Summary: Cette fic aurait très bien pu s’appeler « Comment devenir Animagus en 10 leçons… ». Les débuts des Maraudeurs sans oublier les relations LilyJames, RogueLily, Voldemort et le Quidditch !
1. Mystères et boules de poils

_Voilà ma toute première fic, alors soyez indulgents ! Elle raconte la troisième année des Maraudeurs, leur plus riche d'après moi, même si le tableau de chasse de James et Sirius n'est pas encore très rempli ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensé et ce qui va pas car je n'ai pas votre œil neuf de lecteur ! _

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling ? Euh… Non, connais pas pourquoi ? Harry Potter ? Oui, bien sûr, l'idée m'est venue un jour dans le train… C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui, un jour, se découvre sorcier, et qui… Quoi ! Non, pas possible ! Alors elle est vraiment culottée celle-la !… Hum… Pff… Bon d'accord ! Oui, c'est vrai, l'histoire n'est pas de moi, je l'avoue… Oui, j'arrête de m'approprier ce qui n'est pas à moi… Oui, tous les personnages sont sa propriété… Oui, je reconnais son immense talent et la dextérité de sa plume !

_&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&_

**Chapitre 1 : Mystères et boules de poils**

La locomotive rouge entra avec fracas dans la gare bondée annonçant malheureusement la fin des vacances d'été. Avec un dernier sifflement, elle s'arrêta à côté de la foule de voyageurs et cracha ses dernières bouffées de vapeur qui l'enveloppèrent d'une brume chaude et mystérieuse. Ici et là des enfants couraient et riaient aux éclats, alors que les plus vieux se regroupaient bien à l'écart de leurs parents pour célébrer leurs retrouvailles. Le jeune garçon s'avança traînant à grand peine derrière lui une grosse malle remplies de livres et de parchemins, une cage dorée sous le bras, dans laquelle un magnifique grand-duc jetait sur la foule un regard jaune et étonné. Et en plus la pleine lune est ce soir… C'est bien ma veine ! A bout de force, il allait hisser sa valise dans le premier wagon lorsque il entendit une voix s'écrier derrière lui :

« Hey, Remus ! On t'attendait ! »

Un écolier à peine plus grand que lui, au cheveux noirs et emmêlés le regardait en souriant derrière ses lunettes cerclée de fer.

« Ah ! Salut James, alors t'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Géniales ! Viens ! On te racontera ça ! Sirius nous réserve une cabine à l'arrière.

- Ah, ben merci de m'avoir attendu alors.

- Attend, je t'aide à porter tout ça. »

Les deux amis transportèrent les bagages de Remus à l'autre bout du train, slalomant entre les piles de valises amassées sur le quai, les mères inquiètes et les premières années angoissés.

« Tu n'oubliera pas de nous écrire tous les jours hein ?

- Et cette fois ne met pas de Bombabouses sur les sièges de tes professeurs !

- Je compte sur toi pour aller à Gryffondor !

- Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien oublié ? »

Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant la cabine dont la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée.

« Aah ! Enfin, je commençais à penser que vous aviez rencontré Rogue en chemin… Je venais m'amuser moi aussi ! s'exclama un garçon à l'allure sportive et aux cheveux longs.

- Pas Rogue, mais une malle qui pèse trois tonnes !

- Alors Remus, comment ça va ? T'as l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Euh… Je … Non… la valise… ah tiens ! Bonjour Peter !

Un garçon blond comme les blés et au visage rond répondit à son salut. Après avoir hissé la malle et la cage dans le porte-bagages, ils s'assirent sur les banquettes de velours usées. Heureux de se retrouver pour une nouvelle année scolaire, ils se racontèrent leurs vacances, riant aux éclats lorsque James mimait les réactions de ses parents après ses dernières bêtises, ou lorsque Sirius leur détaillait tous les tours qu'il avait fait subir à sa famille détestée. Remus riait lui aussi de bon cœur mais ne participait guère à la conversation, tout comme Peter qui était en admiration devant l'audace des deux larrons, se contentant de quelques « Oui, moi aussi… Mes vacances ? Euh, très bien… le dernier livre de Rudric Boutenlair… ». Lorsque le sujet dériva enfin vers le Quidditch, Remus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement tandis que James sautillait sur place en énumérant toutes les actions fantastiques et les cabrioles de son équipe favorite, les Blizzards de Nimburg.

« Et c'est là que Geribald a surgi par-dessous avec sa batte et a stoppé net le Cognard, juste devant le nez de Borrington l'attrapeur… les Verts de Milownay menaient 120 à 90 à ce moment là… T'aurais vu la tête de leur attrapeur quand Borrington a chopé le Vif d'Or ! Du coup, on s'est retrouvé premiers du Championnat… conclu-t-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs, ce qui les ébouriffa un peu plus.

- Oui, mais les Dragons d'Istriguhr étaient juste derrière, répliqua Sirius révolté.

- Ne me dis pas que tu supportes encore ces Scroutts à Pétards !

- Bien sûr que si ! Si notre goal s'était pas retrouvé la tête à l'envers par un mauvais sort de Têtebêche, lancé, je le rappelle par votre batteur, précisa le jeune garçon offusqué sous le regard incendiaire de James, on n'aurait pas perdu le match ! Et on serait devant ton équipe de Trolls des cavernes !

- Remus, en vrai supporter des Blizzards, aide-moi à lui faire avaler sa baguette !

Mais ledit Remus qui n'avait suivi aucun match de Quidditch des vacances ne sut quel parti prendre, et ce ne fut que lorsque James tenta réellement de faire avaler sa baguette tandis que Sirius le maintenait en en arrière, à moitié couché sur la banquette, que celui-ci jugea bon d'intervenir avec l'aide de Peter.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! »

La baguette s'envola à l'autre bout de la cabine.

« Non mais je rêve, tout ça pour du Quidditch ! »

Les deux supporters, en nage et aussi rouge que les fleurs de Mélaga se relevèrent contrits. Le Quidditch était toujours pour les deux amis un sujet houleux, l'un supportant l'équipe la plus prestigieuse du Nord de l'Angleterre, l'autre la plus grande d'Ecosse.

« Si il n'avait pas commencé avec ses Trolls… »

Mais ils furent interrompus par le chariot de friandises et James se dépêcha d'acheter un maximum de Patacitrouilles, de Chocolats Rieurs et des nouveaux Berlingots Aux Milles Saveurs pour lui et ses amis. Le butin qu'il ramena était impressionnant et il le déposa sur la tablette. Il allait ouvrir une Patacitrouille lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser passer une jeune fille aux yeux verts étincelants, une masse de cheveux roux volant derrière elle. Il y eut comme un instant de flottement dans l'air, les quatre garçons dévisageaient Lily qui regardait Remus d'un air insistant. Elle sembla ne pas remarquer James qui lui adressa la parole le premier, le rose aux joues.

« Euh… Evans ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Alors t'as passé de bonnes…

- Remus, je peux te parler deux secondes s'il te plaît ? coupa Lily impatiente.

- Euh, oui… Je… Oui bien sûr, répondit ce dernier intrigué, ne remarquant pas l'œil assassin de James.

- Et bien mon James, c'est encore pas pour toi, lança Sirius l'œil rieur.

- Celui-ci se vit gratifier d'une grimace à faire pâlir un Mabillard à cornes tandis que Remus suivait Lily dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ?

- Chuut ! Pas ici, allons là-bas il y a une cabine vide. »

Elle lui prit la main et après avoir dépassé plusieurs groupes qui se chamaillaient dans le couloir s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit. Poussant Remus dans la cabine exiguë, elle s'engouffra à sa suite, ferma la porte et plaqua son oreille. Satisfaite, elle lança un sortilège d'insonorisation pour être sûre que personne ne viendrait surprendre leur conversation. Intrigué par son manège, Remus ne disait rien et se contentait de l'observer sous une mèche de cheveux. Elle s'assit en face de lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux en lissant sa robe. Elle observait le paysage verdoyant qui défilait à toute vitesse.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire de très important. J'ai fait une découverte cet été, mais je ne voulais pas t'en parler par hibou. »

Le jeune garçon sentit son cœur faire un bond. Bon calme toi Remus, elle ne connaît pas ton secret, personne ne connaît ton secret… Respire !

« En fait, cela te concerne, ajouta t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. »

Cette fois, le cœur de Remus s'arrêta de battre quelques instants.

« Moi ? Mais… euh… de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Et bien voilà, tu sais que ça fait maintenant deux ans qu'on se connaît et euh… J'ai remarqué combien tu étais fatigué et malheureux disons…périodiquement. Et puis toutes ces fois où tu étais absent pour différentes raisons… et donc je… enfin… en lisant mes livres de cours cet été, j'ai pensé à quelque chose… »

Lily s'arrêta embarrassée. Il semblait loin, très loin, son regard douloureux fixait un endroit de la cloison où le papier avait été arraché.

Tiens, pensa-t-il, si on penchait la tête comme cela, on pouvait voir une lune, oui, un quartier de lune blanc…

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et, fixant toujours Remus, elle se décida à lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis bientôt un mois et qu'elle n'avait pas eut le courage de lui demander dans une lettre.

« Remus… Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu es un loup-garou ? »

Sa voix claire résonna à ses oreilles et il ferma les yeux un instant. Et voilà, elle connaît ton secret… Etait-il seulement surpris ? Non, en deux ans il s'était attendu bien souvent à ce que quelqu'un perce à jour le mystère Lupin. Il avait été étonné que James et Sirius se contentent de ces mensonges évasifs si peu convaincants qui justifiaient ses absences répétées et ses fatigues après un cycle de plein lune. Mais que ce soit Lily, la fille la plus intelligente de l'école qui découvre finalement la vérité, non, bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait pas en être étonné. Bientôt, il devrait fuir les railleries de ses camarades et les lettres furieuses des parents d'élèves qui se révolteraient contre Dumbledore pour avoir exposé leurs enfants à un tel risque, à un tel monstre… Oui, il s'exilerait, peut-être en Malalawoui ou en Pentaisie, où personne ne le trouverait, où il ne pourrait blesser personne, et il vivrait en Ermite, reclus du Monde Sorcier et du Monde Moldu… Oui, c'était ça la solution, il y avait déjà pensé, il avait tout préparé…

Ça y est, elle lui avait dit ! Elle avait un peu soulagé son cœur de ces doutes, elle allait savoir… Pauvre Remus pensa-t-elle, la vie est injuste. Il était si intelligent, si gentil, si attentif aux autres… que pouvait-elle faire pour lui ? Bien sûr qu'elle allait garder le secret, la question ne se posait même pas ! Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne se fermerait pas à elle et qu'il ne la fuirait pas.

Le jeune garçon semblait plus pâle que jamais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et fixa sur elle son regard doré.

« Lily… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Je… Bon d'accord… Oui… oui je suis un loup-garou. »

Il reporta son attention sur le croissant de lune qui était juste au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune fille. Lily respira profondément, elle avait vu juste.

« Ecoute Remus, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit… Même pas à Tarah. C'est entre nous, je veux dire cela ne regarde personne.

- Cela ne regarde personne ! reprit ironiquement remus. Vous côtoyiez tous les jours un loup-garou et ça ne regarde personne ? Lily, je te remercie de vouloir garder le secret mais je croit que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si je quittais Poudlard.

- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ! Remus, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pense à Sirius, James et Peter… et moi, ajouta t-elle. Peu importe ce que tu es, tu restes notre ami, et on ne lâche pas ses amis ! répondit-elle d'une voix forte. »

Heureusement qu'elle avait appris ce sortilège d'insonorisation pendant les vacances, il lui était très utile, et elle prévoyait d'autres occasions de l'utiliser.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant ?

- Qui ? Dumbledore ? Oui, c'est lui qui…

- Remus ! Je parle de James, Sirius… coupa Lily pour qui c'était une évidence.

- Non. Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient en moi un monstre.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Remus ! Tu vaux cent fois mieux que cette épluchure de Rogue ! »

La réflexion arracha un sourire au jeune loup. Après tout, si elle ne disait rien, où était le problème ? Il s'était attendu à être angoissé à l'idée que quelqu'un sache qui il était vraiment, et bizarrement cela le soulageait de pouvoir en parler à Lily.

« Bon écoute, je vais te dire autre chose…

- Merci pour ta confiance, Remus dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

- A chaque pleine lune je descends au saule cogneur. Dumbledore l'a fait planté exprès pour moi. J'appuie sur un bouton au niveau des racines pour ne pas me prendre un coup de branche. »

Il sourit et repensa à la première nuit où l'arbre l'avait presque assommé, le directeur de l'école ayant oublié de lui préciser comment l'arrêter.

« Aux pieds du saule, il y a un tunnel qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante, et c'est là que je passe la pleine Lune. Je te dis ça pour que tu n'essaye jamais de me retrouver quand je disparais précisa t-il. Quand je suis transformé, je ne me contrôle plus, je ne suis plus humain.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Remus. Si tu as envie d'en parler un jour, n'importe quand, je suis là d'accord ? lui répondit-elle en se levant. Je ne voulais pas te blesser en te demandant ça, je voulais juste en être sûre. »

C'est le cœur léger que Remus retourna dans la cabine où ses trois amis commençaient à s'impatienter. Evidemment, les trois compères s'étaient glissés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et les avaient suivis dans le couloir. Mais quelle frustration en entendant la voix étouffée de Lily lancer le sortilège d'insonorisation ! Ils étaient retournés bien vite dans leur cabine après avoir tenté sans succès de contrer le sortilège. Ils avaient eut ensuite tout le temps de s'imaginer un tas de choses mais surtout de se demander une fois de plus ce que Remus pouvait bien leur cacher.

« Tu crois qu'Evans est au courant ? demanda un James songeur à un Sirius pensif.

- J'en sais rien, mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il va falloir qu'on s'active cette année pour découvrir la vérité.

- On va s'y mettre dès qu'il arrivera, s'écria Peter.»

Malheureusement pour eux, Remus ne leur avait rien révélé du tout, pas la moindre ébauche d'un indice. Il leur avait néanmoins affirmé que Lily lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui emprunter son dernier livre.

« Ah oui ! Celui de Gurdic Bourbenlair ? plaisanta James.

- Rudric Boutenlair, sur l'Art de la Méditation et Sortilèges Persuasifs.

- Et ça lui a pris une demi heure pour te demander un grimoire ? s'étonna Sirius sceptique.

- Oh, on a aussi parlé de nos vacances.

- Ah bon ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est donc passé pour qu'elle mette un sortilège d'insonorisation à la porte ? demanda James un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

- Vous nous avez espionné !

- Nous ! Non… tu sais très bien que c'est pas notre genre ! »

D'un air entendu, ils avaient alors laissé tomber l'interrogatoire, convaincus que Remus leur avait encore servi un mensonge à la Lupin. Le reste du voyage se déroula comme à l'habitude, avec les blagues et les pitreries de James et Sirius, les rires de Peter et les remarques désopilantes de Remus le nez plongé dans un livre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Dans la Grande Salle le brouhaha était infernal, la Répartition étant achevée, le festin avait débuté et avait été joyeusement accueillie par les ventres affamés.

« J'ai un plan pour ce soir, chuchota Sirius par-dessus son assiette de pommes de terre. Il faut qu'on fête dignement cette troisième année… »

Les quatre Gryffondor se rapprochèrent de lui pour mieux écouter, puis un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

« Tu crois pas que c'est un peu périlleux ? risqua Peter.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est carrément mortel ! Exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! lança James excité. »

Remus pour sa part ne disait rien. Il pensait à la pleine lune qui montrerait son nez cette nuit. Généralement, les premiers symptômes de sa transformation apparaissaient deux jours plus tôt. Il était pris de fatigues et devait souvent rester allongé pour ne pas avoir la nausée. Et aujourd'hui, c'est avec un effort surhumain qu'il avait dû se lever pour ne pas manquer le Poudlard Express. Il s'était sentit épuisé toute la journée, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas suivre ses amis dans leur expédition nocturne, d'autant plus qu'il devait se rendre dans son refuge. S'était bien sa chance ! Il allait rater leur première aventure de troisième année, et il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse pour son absence. Il avait tout essayé : la tante malade, des papiers importants à signer dans sa famille, une maladie inconnue et récurrente… Il était à cours d'idées.

« Et en ce qui concerne la phase quatre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on n'a pas de possibilité de repli ? demanda Peter.

- On fait ce qu'on a toujours fait…. On fonce !

- Simple, efficace, facile à retenir… j'aime ça ! se réjouit James. Et toi Remus, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

- Euh… Mouais pas mal, mais ça me dit rien.

- Comment ça ? Tu manquerais notre première visite de l'année aux Serpentards ?

- Oui, mais pas ce soir, j'me sens pas très bien.

- Bon, d'accord, on n'insiste pas…mais si tu changes d'avis… lui dit Sirius tout en appuyant son regard sur James. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air entendu : Message reçu, ce soir opération Lupin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

« Aïe ! Tu me marches sur les pieds Peter !

- Désolé Sirius ! Mais je vois rien il fait tout noir !

- Passe devant !

- Chuut ! J'entends quelqu'un ! »

Les trois rôdeurs se jetèrent sans bruit derrière une armure, la cape d'invisibilité de James ne les rendant pas inconsistant pour autant. Ils attendirent que la silhouette s'éloigne tranquillement puis ils sortirent de leur cachette.

« C'est McGonagall qui fait son tour de nuit.

- Bon, il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut atteindre la tour des Serpentards avant qu'elle revienne par ici, souffla James.

- Je croyais qu'on laissait tomber le plan, s'étonna Peter.

- C'est ce qu'on fait Pete, on va juste aller s'amuser un peu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- …

- Attention, cette fois c'est Rusard ! s'exclama Sirius. »

Ils se jetèrent dans une petite alcôve où les élèves fatigués de monter ou descendre les escaliers en colimaçon pouvaient s'asseoir et admirer le parc par la fenêtre. Le concierge visiblement mécontent grommelait des paroles qui leur parvenaient par bribes.

« M'étonne que j'les ait pas encore croisés… saletés de… osés… encore eux… Serpentards de malheur… »

Des Serpentards dans notre tour, pensa James. Tiens, tiens, on a juste à les trouver avant lui et sous la cape, ils vont même pas nous voir arriver… La lune est presque ronde… Je parie qu'ils sont au troisième étage en train de trafiquer les toilettes… Et après on retourne s'occuper de Remus… ça y est il est partis, on n'a plus qu'à y aller alors. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout Peter ! Alors tu te bouges ! C'est pas vrai ! Il s'est encore emmêlé les pieds dans la cape ! Ben… ça alors ! Qui c'est qui court comme ça au fond du parc ? Eh ! Mais on dirait… Non ! Remus !

« Regardez dehors ! Vite ! C'est Remus ! chuchota James la voix pressante. »

Les exclamations de Sirius et Peter l'informèrent qu'ils l'avaient également reconnu.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il va droit sur le Saule Cogneur ! s'écria Sirius. »

Mais rien ne se passa, Remus ne se retrouva pas la tête en bas, agité dans tous les sens par une branche de l'arbre bagarreur, il avait disparu.

« Bon, changement de programme les gars ! Direction le Saule Cogneur ! dit James.

Tout à fait d'accord, lui répondit Sirius en croisant son regard. Les Serpentards attendront. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&_

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous n'avez pas aimé ? Dites-le moi, vos avis m'interessent !_


	2. Quand on parle du loup

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling ? Euh… Non, connais pas pourquoi ? Harry Potter ? Oui, bien sûr, l'idée m'est venue un jour dans le train… C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui, un jour, se découvre sorcier, et qui… Quoi ! Non, pas possible ! Alors elle est vraiment culottée celle-la !… Hum… Pff… Bon d'accord ! Oui, c'est vrai, l'histoire n'est pas de moi, je l'avoue… Oui, j'arrête de m'approprier ce qui n'est pas à moi… Oui, tous les personnages sont sa propriété… Oui, je reconnais son immense talent et la dextérité de sa plume !

_&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o_

**Chapitre 2 : Quand on parle du loup…**

Tour Gryffondor, dortoir des filles, chambre « Fleur de Salgaë »…

« Mais enfin Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ? s'écria une voix provenant de la droite de Lily. »

Lily tourna la tête vers le lit à baldaquin où une jeune fille étendue de tout son long sur la couverture pourpre et moelleuse la scrutait de ses grands yeux sombres.

« Rien, c'est ça le pire ! Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder de l'autre bout de la table, et il n'y a rien de plus horripilant que James Potter en train de t'observer en rigolant avec les autres.

- Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches après tout ! s'exclama Tarah Zinglesaw.

- Mais tu c'est bien comment il est ! Toujours se vanter et se faire le beau comme un paon devant ses poules. Il me sort par les yeux !

- Je crois que t'en rajoute un petit peu. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il aime bien attirer l'attention comme Sirius, mais je suis sûre que c'est uniquement pour te séduire !

- Ouais, et bien il peut toujours courir... »

Après le festin, les deux amies s'étaient un peu attardées dans la Salle Commune où tous les Gryffondor étaient réunis, mais l'humeur maussade de Lily avait incité Tarah à monter au dortoir avec la rousse renfrognée. Tandis que les deux autres filles avec qui elles partageaient la chambre s'amusaient en bas, elle avait essayé de savoir ce qui tourmentait son amie. Elle n'avait pas été étonnée d'apprendre que James Potter, le terrible – et séduisant – James Potter avait encore agacé Lily.

« Enfin, si tu veux qu'il arrête, je pense que tu devrais l'ignorer, c'est la meilleure solution… lança Tarah en se retournant sur le dos, ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses étalés sur la couverture.

- Peut-être… »

Lily était perdue dans ses pensées, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Elle venait de se rendre compte que de son lit elle pouvait voir parfaitement bien le fond du parc, avec le Saule Cogneur qui trônait là, mystérieux et digne, comme si il riait du secret qu'il préservait. Ou du moins, pensa-t-elle, je n'y avais jamais fait attention. Mais ce que Lily ne pouvait sans doute pas s'imaginer, c'est qu'à quelques mètres du Saule Cogneur se trouvait là trois Gryffondors téméraires, bien cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

« Bon alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Peter qui sentait sa bravoure fondre comme neige au soleil. Celui-ci observait l'arbre d'un œil méfiant. Il se souvenait du jour où il s'était tout d'un coup retrouvé dans les airs après s'être assis par erreur à l'ombre du saule au premier abord inoffensif. Heureusement que James, Sirius et Remus qui passaient par là l'avait aidé à s'en sortir, non sans mal, au pris de nombreuse bosses et égratignures. Les épreuves effrayantes aidant parfois à lier de profondes amitiés, Peter avait intégré leur bande aussi naturellement que cela paraissait bizarre aux yeux des autres jeunes sorciers. En effet, Peter ne brillait pas par son audace et son charisme, au contraire de James et Sirius qui était très populaires. Il ne se remarquait pas non plus par son goût pour les études comme Remus, mais il faisait parti de leur groupe, et pour cela on le respectait. Ses trois amis le protégeaient et l'aidaient chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin, et cela convenait parfaitement à Peter qui avait besoin de suivre les pas de quelqu'un.

« Il faut qu'on trouve l'endroit où il a disparu, lui répondit James. Et je te préviens, Pete, que cette fois on ne viendra pas te chercher en haut du Saule comme l'année dernière… J'en ai encore mal au dos ! »

James sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux mais amusant. Il reporta son attention sur le lieu où il pensait avoir vu Remus, tandis que Sirius prenait un malin plaisir à faire peur à Peter.

« Et la dernière fois, c'était Emilia Midggowly qui c'est pris une branche sur la tête… Elle était à peu près là où tu es… »

A ces mots Peter fit un bon en arrière et failli faire tomber la cape. Sirius partit d'un grand rire et continua son histoire inventée de toute pièce en rajustant le tissu soyeux.

« Et t'aurait dû voir Pomfresh aller la chercher, le saule l'avait attrapé par les chevilles et la faisait valser dans tous les sens…

- Allez Sirius, on est là pour trouver Remus, rappela James plus sérieux mais qui riait également de la tête de Peter. A mon avis, reprit-il, il devait être juste ici. »

Il pointait du doigt, à deux mètres d'eux un endroit où l'herbe semblait avoir été piétinée.

« Ici ? Mais comment ça se fait qu'on n'ai pas vu le Saule bouger ? objecta Sirius.

- Je sais, c'est bizarre, je suis pourtant sûr qu'il était là-bas. Si on envoyait Peter pour voir ?

- Euh, non merci, je suis très bien où je suis… répliqua ce dernier la voix peu assurée.

- Va pourtant falloir que quelqu'un aille voir. Bon, alors j'y vais, se dévoua James. »

Il sortit de l'abri invisible avec ce courage que Peter admirait. A peine eut il fait un pas qu'il entendit siffler une branche près de ses oreilles, et se baissa pour l'éviter. Mais ce fut sans compter celle qui arriva de l'autre côté et qui lui agrippa le bras. James tournoya dans les airs en criant sous les yeux atterrés de Sirius et Peter, rattrapa ses lunettes au vol, baissa la tête pour éviter une nouvelle branche qui arrivait à toute vitesse, et quand l'arbre le lâche enfin, après un autre tour, il alla s'écraser lourdement au pied de l'arbre. C'est alors, que chose incroyable, le Saule se calma instantanément et stoppa net ses branches bagarreuses.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Pendant ce temps, Tour Gryffondor, une jeune fille pâle, aux yeux vert émeraude maintenant abrités derrière de fines paupières bordés de longs cils, dormait paisiblement, ses rêves peuplés de loups-garous et de garçons aux cheveux noirs en bataille. Elle ouvrit les yeux puis se retourna en sombrant à nouveau dans un sommeil lourd.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

« Hey, James ! Ça va ? s'écrièrent deux Sirius en accourrant.

- Euh… Oui… oui, je crois répondit un James sonné qui frottait une bosse sur le front. »

Il remit ses lunettes. Peu à peu, sa vision redevint normale, et les deux Sirius se fondirent en un seul qui l'observait en souriant.

« Alors, un petit tour de manège ça fait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh ouais ! Tu devrais essayer un de ces jours ! sourit James qui reprenait ses esprits.

- Ouais mais une autre fois alors ! Viens dépêche toi avant qu'il se réveille à nouveau. »

Sirius tirait James par le bras pour le mettre à l'abri du Saule avec Peter, quand ce dernier s'immobilisa.

« Attend ! C'est pas normal ça ! Tu l'as déjà vu s'arrêter comme ça ?

- Non, mais je préfère pas avoir l'occasion, en fait !

- T'as bien vu, il s'est arrêté au moment même où je suis tombé. Et pour Remus, il a même pas bougé. Y a un truc…

- Quoi ? Y aurait quand même pas un mécanisme… »

Les jeunes sorciers se regardèrent l'œil brillant et sourirent.

« Comment ça se fait qu'on y a même pas pensé ? s'écria Sirius. »

Ils revinrent à l'endroit où James était tombé et se penchèrent sur l'herbe

« Il doit y avoir une sorte de levier, ou de bouton… s'exclama James excité.

- ICI ! cria Sirius. »

Il venait de dégager l'herbe qui cachait une racine de l'arbre, et en effet, il y avait bien une sorte de bouton sculpté dans l'écorce, sur lequel le pied de James avait buté lors de sa chute, arrêtant ainsi la fureur de l'arbre.

« Peter ! Tu peux venir maintenant ! »

Le jeune sorcier arriva lentement, toujours méfiant à l'égard des grosses branches.

« T'inquiète pas, le rassura James, y a un bouton qui permet de l'arrêter, regarde ! »

Bizarre, pensa James. Est-ce que Remus le connaît ? Probablement, sinon, comment expliquer ce qu'on a vu ? Et où a-t-il pu disparaître ? On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et de toute façon, on n'a pas encore appris à le faire. Et puis, c'est nous qui avions la cape d'invisibilité, il n'a pas pu la mettre. A moins qu'il en ait une lui aussi, mais il nous l'aurait quand même dit… Un sort d'Immaterialisation Momentanée? Non, il doit y avoir une trappe ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais quand même ! Pourquoi tout ça ?

Les trois amis se mirent à la recherche d'un passage, d'une trappe, de la « chose » qui avait permit à Remus de s'éclipser. Ils étaient au moins d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de magie là dedans et que le Saule Cogneur avait été sûrement planté dans le but de cacher cette « chose ». C'est alors que Peter la découvrit… ou plutôt le découvrit… une sorte de terrier creusé sous un renfoncement d'une racine tordue, dont l'entrée, assez grande pour faire passer une personne à plat ventre était dissimulée par de grandes herbes folles.

« Lumos ! »

Sirius éclaira de sa baguette le trou, et trois têtes se penchèrent au-dessus pour en évaluer la profondeur. Il semblait y avoir un tunnel, assez haut pour qu'ils se tiennent debout, mais qui paraissait ne pas finir. Il fut décidé que ce serait Sirius qui passerait devant, et le jeune sorcier s'engouffra sans hésiter. Il atterrit sur le sol froid et glissant et réprima un frisson. Il n'avait pas peur, mais la température ne devait pas être très élevée, étant donné la buée qui sortit de sa bouche quand il appela les deux autres.

« C'est bon ! Rien à signaler ! Vous pouvez venir !»

Une minute plus tard, ils s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres tortueuses.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Assis à son bureau, ses longs doigts croisés devant lui, le professeur Dumbledore était soucieux. Il gardait les yeux fermés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, non pas parce qu'il était fatigué, mais parce que c'était ainsi qu'il réfléchissait le mieux. Il veillerait encore tard ce soir, pensa t-il. Les nouvelles qu'il venait de recevoir de ses sources étaient mauvaises, très mauvaises. Les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort s'accroissaient et le nombre de Mangemorts et de sympathisants augmentait quotidiennement. La situation devenait inquiétante, et le Monde Sorcier commençait à s'en rendre compte, le nombre d'articles publiés dans la Gazette et Le Sorcier Chevelu qui relataient les dernières disparitions et attaques avaient presque triplé. Il ouvrit les yeux, se leva de son fauteuil en chintz, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au magnifique Phénix qui dormait à côté de son bureau, il se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre pour observer le parc de Poudlard comme il le faisait chaque soir depuis qu'il avait été nommé Directeur. La nuit était paisible, et la Lune ronde éclairait de ses rayons la flore luxuriante qui le peuplait, donnant aux arbres des allures de géants maladroits. Une nuit de pleine lune, se dit-il. Le jeune Lupin doit avoir retrouvé son refuge. Il penchait la tête pour apercevoir le Saule Cogneur, lorsque tout à coup celui-ci se mit à secouer ses branches avec frénésie. Il fronça ses sourcils argentés et plissa les yeux pour mieux apercevoir la cause de cet emportement. Je savais bien que tôt ou tard… il semblerait bien que ce soit ce soir… Il se redressa, parcourut d'un pas rapide la pièce pour attraper sa lourde cape de velours violet et sortit sans un bruit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

« Là-bas ! Y a de la lumière ! » s'écria Sirius après plusieurs minutes de marche dans le souterrain sinueux.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va trouver ? Je prends les paris…

- Moi je dis une fille ! »

James et Peter s'esclaffèrent.

« Je pencherais plutôt pour un… »

Mais James fut interrompu par un effroyable bruit qui leur fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête. On eut dit un grognement, ou un gémissement de douleur plus animal qu'humain. Ils s'immobilisèrent brutalement, et Peter, qui suivait les deux autres vint se cogner contre James.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? gémit-il.

- Euh… t'as qu'a aller voir et tu reviens nous dire, lui répondit Sirius moins assuré qu'au début du souterrain.

- On peut pas reculer maintenant, si ça se trouve Remus est au prise de cette créature… peut-être un Troll des Montagnes, ou pire, des Cavernes ! s'écria James affolé.

- Il faut qu'on aille le chercher !

- Euh… bon, alors si vous le dîtes, répondit Peter d'une toute petite voix. »

Ils serrèrent leur baguette à en avoir mal aux doigts et se remirent en marche vers la source de lumière qui éclairait d'une lueur vacillante les parois humides du tunnel. Plus que quelques mètres et ils sauraient enfin ce qui avait poussé un tel hurlement, et peut-être même le secret de Remus. Trois mètres… Deux… Un… Sirius risqua un œil à travers la porte en bois vermoulu qui était restée entrouverte. Quand il se retourna vers James et Peter, il était plus pâle que jamais, les yeux agrandis de terreur…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&_

_La suite arrivera bientôt mais je ne peux malheureusement pas prévoir quand exactement. J'espère que vous ne m'oublierez pas et que vous viendrez y jeter un coup d'oeil ! S'iiiil vooooouuuuus plaît-aît-aît-aît-aît, laissez moi des Revieeeewwwws, bouhouhouh personne veut me mettre de revieeeewwwws !... Je suis proche du suicide littéraire..._


	3. On en voit la queue !

_Ça y est ! Enfin je viens à bout de ce chapitre ! J'étais bloquée sur un passage, je savais pas comment m'en sortir, et puis je viens de commencer une autre fic, donc j'ai un peu délaissé celle-ci... Mais le voici, le voilà, le troisième chapitre, avec ses surprises et ses petites blagues qui vous feront rire ou sourire je l'espère._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, juste ce qui arrive aux persos !

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

**Chapitre 3 : … On en voit la queue !**

Remus avait eut du mal à sortir du château sans se faire voir. D'habitude, Madame Pomfresh le conduisait jusqu'à l'entrée du souterrain menant à la Cabane Hurlante, mais ce soir, débordée, elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner.

« C'est pas croyable ! lui avait-elle dit. J'ai trois Serdaigles à requinquer… Sortilège de Tourndeloeil. Les Serpentards n'y sont pas allé de main morte ! »

Il avait d'abord croisé une bande de Serpentards qui préparaient un mauvais coup, et avait dû attendre qu'ils s'éloignent, embusqué derrière une armure fort peu reluisante. Il avait ensuite évité un concierge hystérique, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il eût enfin atteint la petite porte à la poignée cassée qu'il poussait tous les mois, qu'il s'était autorisé un soupir de soulagement, n'ayant plus qu'à courir vers le Saule Cogneur. Il s'était dépêché de rejoindre l'arbre, sa peau déjà parcourue de frissons, prémices d'une nouvelle nuit blanche. Et sans un regard pour la lune dorée, il s'était glissé dans le trou béant qui l'avait avalé goulûment.

Il était maintenant affalé sur un fauteuil rouge défoncé de la Cabane Hurlante, le corps pris de convulsions, et attendait la métamorphose complète. Il fermait les yeux, attentif aux changements qui s'opéraient dans son corps. Cela commençait toujours de la même façon… son corps s'allongeait et sa masse musculaire augmentait tandis qu'il était pris d'un effroyable mal de tête, un pelage broussailleux se formait ensuite pendant que sa mâchoire se développait et que les dernières transformations s'achevaient.

Il entendit soudain un bruit de pas se rapprocher de la porte qui ouvrait sur le souterrain. Il crût d'abord à un effet de son imagination, ou à un symptôme de sa métamorphose, mais les pas se précisèrent. Inquiet, et malgré la douleur effroyable qui transperçait ses membres, il se tourna vers l'escalier qui descendait à la porte du souterrain. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un bruit de voix lui parvint à ses oreilles qui pointaient déjà qu'il se laissa tomber du fauteuil. Qui était-ce ? Comment était-il possible que des personnes aient empruntées le souterrain ? Avait-il été suivi ? Ses pensées s'embrouillaient et l'empêchaient de réfléchir normalement. Mais il sentait qu'il devait absolument prévenir ces personnes du danger qu'elles couraient. Il lui restait suffisamment de force pour atteindre l'escalier. Il rampa vers celui-ci, ses mains aux griffes acérées raclant le sol désespérément. Ce qu'il vit lui glaçât le sang…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Les trois imprudents se tenaient en bas des escaliers et observaient Remus, l'air hypnotisé, le corps tétanisé. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Comment auraient-ils pu s'imaginer que Remus était un loup-garou ? Ou plutôt, comment ne s'étaient-ils pas rendu compte qu'il disparaissait toutes les nuits de pleines lune ? Pourquoi ne leur avait-il rien dit ?

Remus, de son côté parvint à articuler, malgré la douleur physique et morale, malgré la brume qui envahissait son cerveau :

« Non… je ne voulais pas que… reculez, partez… Viiite ! »

Mais ses derniers mots furent happés par un hurlement terrifiant. Et c'est avec horreur que ses amis virent se lever devant eux un loup-garou de deux mètres de haut, la bave dégoulinant sur ses crocs affilés. Ce fut James qui réagit le premier, serrant le bras de Sirius, il s'écria :

« Vite ! Il faut partir ! »

Sirius détacha ses yeux de la bête et détala les jambes à son cou, suivant James. Mais ils s'aperçurent vite que Peter était resté en bas des escaliers, littéralement fasciné par Remus. Ils revinrent en arrière et le traînèrent sans cérémonie, s'éclairant de leur baguette, essayant d'éviter les crevasses du sol.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ? On se tire ! »

Ils avaient à peine parcourut une dizaine de mètres, qu'ils entendirent avec effroi le loup-garou se lancer à leur poursuite, affamé. Il allait les rattraper, ils sentaient son souffle chaud et rauque dans leur dos, lorsqu'un éclair bleu les aveugla et les projeta à terre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

« Il va nous déchiqueter ! Au secours ! Au secouuuuurs ! cria Peter, les mains plaquées sur la tête pour se protéger.

- Peter ? Peter ! lève toi…

- Quoi ? Je suis toujours vivant ?

- Malheureusement pour nous oui, plaisanta Sirius. »

Peter releva la tête et risqua un œil vers Remus. Une sorte de rideau bleu translucide les séparait du loup-garou qui tournait de rage sur lui-même et grattait le bouclier sans parvenir à le traverser. C'est alors qu'une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité et s'avança vers les trois amis.

« Et bien, et bien, je vois que vous avez finis par découvrir le secret de Remus, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Dumbledore, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Euh… Professeur…

- Oh, je ne vous reproche rien, cela devait bien arriver un jour… Mais je vous demanderais bien sûr de n'en parler à personne, et de ne pas revenir ici. Imaginez un peu ce que ressentirait votre ami si il vous faisait le moindre mal… »

Les trois jeunes sorciers semblaient avoir perdu toute assurance et toute effronterie. Le directeur de l'école était bien la seule personne devant laquelle ils n'osaient pas lancer les remarques insolentes et désopilantes qui avaient fait leur réputation à Poudlard.

«Cela n'a pas été facile pour lui de vous cacher tout cela, soyez-en sûrs. Comprenez bien, il était torturé entre le désir de vous faire partager son secret, et la peur que vous le rejetiez pour ce qu'il est, ou disons plutôt ce qu'il croît être seulement. »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers le loup-garou qui hurlait sa rage de ne pas pouvoir assouvir sa faim de sang et de chair fraîche.

« Mais il n'est pas un loup-garou… Je veux dire, lorsque ce n'est pas la pleine lune, il est comme tout le monde… dit James.

- Très juste ! répondit Dumbledore en le perçant du regard. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de le convaincre, mais il me semble qu'à présent c'est à vous de prendre le relais. Vous seul pouvez y arriver… Mais il est temps de rentrer, vos lits vous attendent. Ah, encore une chose, la prochaine fois qu'un Saule Cogneur vous attaque, ne bougez plus c'est encore plus efficace que d'appuyer sur un certain bouton… Mais c'est vrai qu'il faut encore y penser ! Moi-même quand j'étais jeune, je me suis retrouvé la tête en bas à cause d'un simple Sureau Fouisseur… »

Ils se regardèrent interloqués, ne sachant guère s'il était impoli de rire ou non, et après un dernier regard à Remus, ils suivirent le Directeur vers le chemin qui les rapprochait de la chaleur et de la sécurité de leurs lits. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent installés sous les couvertures qu'ils évoquèrent leur aventure.

« Et bien, si je me doutais… s'écria Sirius en jetant un œil vers le lit vide de Remus.

- On aurait dû s'en apercevoir ! Ses absences, son état… dit James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je parie qu'il va nous éviter.

- Oui, je pense aussi Peter.

- Au fait, je vous ai pas dit… commença Sirius d'un air mystérieux.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis un vampire ! s'esclaffa t-il. »

Et c'est en riant qu'ils plongèrent dans les bras de Morphée, à la poursuite d'une postérité, d'un terrible sorcier ou bien d'une fille aux yeux verts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

« Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! On commence avec Histoire de la Magie… Je déteste ! se lamenta Peter devant son emploi du temps.

- Quoi ? T'aimes pas le Professeur Aligamah ? MÔssieur PettigrAOw… Voulez-vous m'eXpliquer leeee… coup duuu… Cercle des Sorciiiers du TaramÂlian… imita James, ce qui faillit faire s'étrangler Sirius avec ces céréales.

- Très drôle Potter ! s'écria une voix derrière ses oreilles.

- Ah ! Tiens, mais qui vois-je ? MÔdemoiselle Evanssss…

- Continue Potter ! Tu fais rire que toi avec tes idioties.

- Ah ! Non, je proteste ! Je crois bien que MÔssieur Black sourit, ou plutôt non, se tient les côtes, ou disons le franchement est complètement mort de rire sur la table du petit déjeuner avec la main dans le beurre et les cheveux dans les céréales. »

Lily soupira exaspérée et s'assit un peu plus loin pour manger avant le début des cours.

« Et au fait, Evans, en parlant de céréales, ça te dit de sortir avec moi ? lui lança James, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de se faire tordre de plus belle Sirius et Peter.

- Et au fait, Potter, en parlant de sortir avec toi, répliqua la jolie rousse, ça te dit d'aller te faire voir ? »

James rougit devant la répartie cinglante mais continua de sourire.

« Facile ! Mais tu verras, un jour tu viendras m'implorer…

- Dans tes rêves Potter ! coupa t-elle en prenant un toast pour le beurrer. »

Le reste de la matinée se déroula comme un jour de rentrée normal, excepté le fait que Remus se fit remarquer par son absence et que Sirius battit son record de perte de points à Gryffondor en lançant à travers la classe d'Histoire de la Magie un tonitruant barrissement à cause du sort que lui avait jeté son acolyte James. Ils ne firent aucune allusion à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, de peur que les autres sorciers ne les surprennent en pleine conversation. En début d'après-midi, ils profitèrent des derniers rayons de soleil fatigués en se promenant au bord du lac e en faisant des ricochets.

« Vous croyez qu'il est encore à la Cabane ? demanda James en regardant sa pierre disparaître dans l'eau.

- Oui, il ne va en sortir que demain. D'habitude, il n'était absent qu'un ou deux jours, répondit Sirius.

- On verra bien, dit Peter. »

Le lendemain, la journée s'annonçait plutôt grisâtre, non pas à cause des gros nuages noirs qui pointaient à l'horizon, mais à cause des devoirs que les professeurs leur avaient déjà donné. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé Remus dans son lit en se réveillant, et ils ne l'avaient pas non plus aperçu au petit-déjeuner. En fait, il n'était pas apparu de la journée. C'est seulement quand ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune qu'ils le virent endormi au fond d'un fauteuil rouge, les yeux cernés, la tête penchée sur le côté et la bouche ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le réveille ?

- Tu crois que ça en vaut la peine ? Pour lui dire qu'on a trois rouleaux de parchemin de quarante centimètres et une étude de nos rêves à faire ? Je préfèrerais qu'on me laisse roupiller tranquille, dit Sirius, égal à lui-même.

- De toute façon, il est en train de se réveiller, objecta Peter. »

Celui-ci avait vu juste. Remus ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en articulant un vague salut.

« Ah… Euh… c'est vous ? ça va ? Euh… j'ai des choses à faire… »

Il se leva en titubant et monta les escaliers vers le dortoir à la hâte. Sirius secoua la tête.

« Bien vu mon vieux Pete, il nous évite. »

Trois heures plus tard, ils se redressaient de leurs devoirs en baillant bruyamment, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pouffer un groupe de filles de première année. Ils décidèrent d'en rester là et de remettre l'ennuyant rapport sur leurs rêves au lendemain. En montant se coucher, ils virent Remus, étendu de tout son long sur son lit, encore habillé.

« Et ben, si c'était ça ses choses à faire, je veux bien m'en charger moi-même, dit Sirius en souriant. »

Ils l'aidèrent à l'installer plus confortablement, puis glissèrent à leur tour dans leurs lits, en espérant que le lendemain Remus ne les fuirait pas.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

_Voilà, voilà ! Bon, j'espère que vous avez pas l'impression qu'ils font que de manger et de dormir._

_A suivre !_


End file.
